


I like my men like I like my puffs. Filled to the brim with cream.

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a cream puff, Crack, Erik is a pastry piping bag, Food pun, M/M, Supposedly Hank is the baker, charles is still a slut, lots of cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a pastry piping bag and Charles is a cream puff. Crack. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like my men like I like my puffs. Filled to the brim with cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Truly, I'm sorry for this. This fic is pure crack. Enjoy?

Charles had only been freshly popped from the oven and there Erik was, devilishly handsome with his gorgeous triangular frame where he was broad at the top, lithe at the waist and lean all the way through his lower half.

Erik was an opaque plastic piping bag with a fine, sleek steel end crafted especially for his purpose. He was stunning.

Charles quivered with excitement, so anxious, so ready to be filled. He could only stare at Erik from afar, his body already forming water droplets from condensation.

He had heard much about Erik ever since he was first formed from an assortment of ingredients hand-picked by his human owner—only the finest materials for my customers, the man had said.

Charles didn’t know if his human told this same line to every puff, but he felt special, he felt different and unique. He felt like he would be able to connect with Erik, in all sense of the word.

Erik had a reputation for fooling around, always being able to go again and again, his stamina widely known to be legendary. Charles feared Erik might play him, might use him and then discard him after.

Still, it did not quell the desire in every molecule of Charles’ little puff body, he still wanted Erik as desperately as when he’d first been created. He wanted Erik to like him, to want him the same way Charles yearned for him.

Then, just as his owner held him up and scooped him onto his large palm, his warm human hands preparing Charles for what was to come, Erik loomed into view, towering over him like it was the most natural thing to do, his plastic body rippling beautifully every time his owner moved his hand lightly.

His owner was squeezing the length of Erik’s body, testing. And Erik’s tip leaked a white creamy substance that Charles imagined to be sweet, perfectly whipped, fluffy and light; it’ll fill him up brilliantly, make him so full, so very full and wet until it was overflowing from his small opening and dripping out from him.

“Hello,” Charles’ voice was shaky.

“Hi,” Erik all but purred at him, voice rich and smooth and velvety, like chocolate. Charles practically melted then. Good God.

“I’m scared,” Charles admitted. Which was true, Charles was scared. He was shaking, and his owner had to lightly poke at his entrance until he opened up wider. He forced himself to relax, to think of all the other puff-lings that had come and gone. They were brave, and Charles could be brave too if he wanted Erik inside him. And oh, he did so want Erik inside him.

“You don’t have to be, it doesn’t hurt. I promise you. In fact, you might even enjoy this.” Erik dared a smirk, and Charles gasped, his body turning into a warm golden colour.

“You’re cute. What’s your name?” Erik asked.

“I’m… I’m Charles. Charles Xavier,” he struggled to get out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Charles.” And that was all Erik managed to say before Charles was spread open, Erik’s tip huge and cold against his hole. Erik slid in, deeper and deeper, until Charles felt he might pass out from the mere pleasure of being entered for the first time.

Erik’s plastic body squeezed gently and his sugar white cream flowed into Charles’ body in abundance.

“Charles… you’re… Oh, you feel so good, Charles. You’re so tight.”

But despite what Erik’d said, Erik was being pulled out, and Charles keened at the loss. Was he not good enough? Was he too tight for Erik? He needed Erik back inside him, he needed to be filled once more.

“Please… please fill me again. I – I’ll be good for you, Erik. I promise. I won’t move. I’ll stay here like the good puff-ling that I am. I want your cream, please give it to me,” Charles begged, holding himself still as promised.

Then, Erik inexorably thrust inside again such that Charles couldn’t help but cry out. He felt sticky cream coating him, smearing against every curve and corner until he was oh so full.

Charles mewled in pleasure as Erik piped into him. Just like how he'd imagined, the experience was mind blowing, Erik was the right size and his cream was gentle on him, kind and caring but also greedy and cruel as a tad bit dribbled out of his opening. He shivered, sighing softly at the feel of it.

“Please… please Erik…” Charles moaned despite how he was already overflowing with that sweet fluffy cream. Erik only chuckled. He continued on, giving Charles what he had wanted and needed, fulfilling his life goal.

Finally, when Charles could take it no longer, Erik pulled back, and Charles smiled happily, his entire body humming with contentment.

“Thank you…” he murmured sleepily.

“You’re welcome,” Erik smirked as they both settled back down in their respective places on the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Pickletea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickletea/pseuds/pickletea) drew this fic [fanart](http://picklestpickle.tumblr.com/post/107783387916/in-honor-of-i-like-my-men-like-i-like-my-puffs).


End file.
